Sailor Sun: Crystal
by cecebeec
Summary: Celeste Hinata was an average eighth grader. Until she met a talking cat and became the legendary warrior, Sailor Sun! Join her, Sailor Europa, and Sailor Titania as they save the world from the Negaverse! The sunlight is the message of hope.
1. Act 1: Sailor Sun

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of Sailor Sun Crystal!  
**

**I'm so excited because I love Sailor Moon and I thought what would happen if there was a Sailor Sun too? Like some random girl in Tokyo has the power of a sailor scout. What if her kingdom was destroyed like how the moon kingdom was? So let the journey begin!**

**Act 1: Sailor Sun.  
**

_A kingdom shone brightly in the new morning sun. It was golden and sparkling like a shiny diamond. This was the kingdom of the sun, ruled by the beautiful Queen Celestial. The queen looked at her kingdom, beaming in pride. _

"_I hold in my right hand the celestial golden crystal!" she said, showing the golden crystal._

"_And in my left the sun rod of which our ancient ancestors held." A long rod shaped like the sun twinkled in the light._

"_For years we've inhabited this kingdom. Lest we not forget the kindness of our sister kingdom, ruled by my good friend Queen Serenity of the moon, that we are thriving today. Now as my reign ends a new heir to my throne has been born." The queen gestured a tiny girl with auburn hair up to the balcony. She wore a white dress with ruffles and a golden tiara. On her forehead shone the mark of the sun. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new ruler and my daughter, Princess Celestial shall inherit my throne." The princess smiled and waved to the audience._

"Huh what?" said 14 year old Celeste Hinata. She stretched out of her bed and walked to her mirror. "Stupid dreams, they've been happening all week now! Why do I keep having the same one? Is it a sign?" she thought, aloud. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was nothing impressive: long auburn hair, hazel eyes, tanned complexion. She smiled to herself and laughed. _Well dream or no dream I still got to get to school. _She thought. And speaking of school… "OH NO! I'm going to be late for school!" Swiftly, she began to put on her brown uniform and slipped on her brown sandals. "No time at all! Oh why couldn't have I been born an early riser?" She quickly brushed her teeth and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where her father, Haru, sat eating his breakfast. "Late again, that's the fifth time this week!" he said, eyeing his daughter shoveling down spoonfuls of oatmeal. "I know and I promise that I'll get down earlier next time!" She grabbed her backpack and kissed her dad. "Bye Daddy! See you after school." Her dad smiled as she ran out the door. Ever since her mother died, Celeste had a hard time being on time. _Still those girls always cease to amaze me._ He thought. He then looked at the kitchen table and groaned. "She forgot her lunch again." He grumbled.

Celeste raced down the streets of Juban and proceeded to District 54 Day School. "I hope I won't have to stand in the hallway again. Please oh please no! Aargh!" Celeste found herself tripping over a large object. "Hey what's the big idea?!" She shouted. She looked down and found a brown cat with maple eyes. She looked at her, curiously. "Oh hey where did you come from kitty?" She looked at her fur for any scratch marks, but found something interesting instead: a sun mark. "Woah what is this, a bald spot? Oh shoot I almost forgot about school." With that Celeste ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The cat watched her go.

"So she's the one I'm looking for? Well this just got interesting!" The cat said.

_Deep in the darkness of space, an enemy stirs. Suddenly, a flash of light shines in the darkness, a kingdom shrouded emerges. _

"_Ah yes. The celestial golden crystal, it still shines brightly on planet earth." says an eerie voice. A figure appears before the voice. His red hair tied in a long ponytail. He wore a black uniform. "My queen, lady of darkness, let I, Garnetite, retrieve this crystal for you." "Yes bring me the crystal and my true form shall return!" The Queen hisses. "As you wish, Queen Leiko, I shall fetch it at once." Garnetite disappeared in a flash of red light. "__**Soon the sun kingdom will be mine for the taking.**__" Queen Leiko cackled._

"I am going to be in big trouble." Celeste mumbled as she looked at her grade for her last algebra test. "My father, Haru Hinata, world-renowned scientist, is going to kill me for getting a fifty-seven." She slumped over her desk and sighed. "That's it. I'm not going home ever again! I'll live out my life as a failure and never get married or have children of my own!" Celeste started to sob really loudly. "Sheesh Celeste it's not the end of the world." said her friend Suki Yami. "You don't know how it feels!" Celeste sobbed. Suki rolled her eyes as she bit into her rice ball. "Why don't you go to study hall like the rest of us and stop reading manga books in the library?" she suggested. Celeste stopped crying to roll her eyes. "Please I have better things to do than go to some stupid study session. I'm a eighth grade girl who loves manga, shopping, eating, and sleeping. Besides…." Her voice trailed off. She turned around to see someone out of the corner of her eye. "You!" she shouted, loudly. Suki screamed as Celeste jumped on top of her, looking out the window. "You sneaky cat, did you follow me here?" The brown cat only meowed in response. It jumped off the ledge it was sitting off and landed on the ground. _I could be wrong but I think it wants me to follow it?_ She thought. "Um…Celeste could you please get off of me?" A crushed Suki requested. _Someone's been eating too many sweets._ She thought.

"Okay cat I'm outside. Where'd you go?" Celeste yelled as she walked across the schoolyard. "Finally you've made it out here. I was starting to get worried." Celeste stopped walking and looked down. "Did you just talk?" Celeste asked, nervously. The brown cat nodded. "Yes and for the record, this "bald spot" is a royal mark, thank you very much." Celeste screamed as she hit the ground, the cat looking at her, curiously. "My name is Lianne and we haven't much time before the Negaverse arrives." The cat said. "What's the Negaverse? And what do I have to do with them?" Celeste asked. Lianne smiled. "You're a very special girl, Celeste. You've been chosen for great things. One of them is being a Sailor Scout." With that, Lianne's sun mark glowed brightly. Celeste covered her eyes. A brooch shaped like a sun appeared in her hands. "If you don't believe me, don't accept this gift." Lianne then smiled. "But if you do, shout Sun Prism Power Make Up." Celeste looked at the brooch in her hands. _Maybe becoming a sailor scout has something to do with my dreams. If that's true…_She thought. She raised the brooch high. **"Sun Prism Power Make Up!"** she yelled. With a flash of golden light, Celeste's outfit had changed.

Her uniform was yellow with a orange bow. Her hair had changed from auburn to oragne and was tied up in two bun like ponytails. She had white gloves and high heeled boots. On her hand rested a golden tiara with a sun-shaped jewel in the middle. Her brooch was on her chest where another orange bow laid.

"HEY WHAT GIVES? I DIDN"T WANT A COSTUME CHANGE!" Celeste shouted. Lianne rubbed her mark. "Celeste this is only temporarily. You are now the sailor of truth and light, Sailor Sun!" "Wow I look like Sailor V! So Lianne what know? Do I become a super heroine or something?" Lianne was about to answer her question when an explosion came from the school building. "What was that? Sounds like trouble." Lianne said. "Well then let's go and see what's up!" Celeste said, excitedly. Before Lianne could react, Celeste took off running. A sweat mark appeared on her forehead. "This girl is going to give me gray hairs before I age." She sighed.

Garnetite chuckled as his monster rampaged on the school. "Don't quit until you find the one that bears the crystal!" He shouted at it. "Yessir boss, come on kiddies give me your energy!" She squealed loudly. Garnetite watched as the students were screaming and running from the monster. _This'll be easier than I thought. When I present the crystal to Queen Leiko, she'll make me the head general. _he thought. "Hold it right there Nega-trash!" Garnetite turned to see a shadowy figure in the doorway. "And who might you be?" He asked. The figure smiled and struck a pose. "I am Sailor Sun, champion of truth and light! In the name of the sun, I shall punish you!"

Garnetite looked at the teenager with a mixture of confusion and pure disgust. "So your one of those Sailor Scouts I've heard about. It is a great honor to finally have met one." He said, calmly. Celeste started to blush. "Really well I'm going to make sure your monster doesn't make rubble out of this school." Garnetite scowled. "Take care of this Sailor brat for me Gero-Gero!" He commanded his abomination. "Getting right on it boss, Gero. Let's play leap frog Sailor brat, Gero." it said. It shot out a long pink tongue out of its mouth and it wrapped around Celeste's body. "Ahhh! Get this disgusting tongue off of me. Lianne I need help!" She shouted. "Hold on Sailor Sun!" Lianne jumped on the creature's face. "Naughty kitty, no pets are allowed to play my game, Gero!" The monster threw Lianne against the wall, knocking her out cold. "Lianne are you all right? Answer me!" Celeste screamed as the tongue wrapped tighter on her body. "Enjoy your last minutes of life, Sailor brat!" Garnetite sneered. Celeste started to see spots before her eyes. _So this is how I'm going to end. I guess it was bound to happen one day._ She thought. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and everything went cold. "What the-" Garnetite began to say before being interrupted by another blue light. "I'm frrreezing, Gero!" said the monster, releasing her grip on Celeste. Celeste opened her eyes to see another shining figure on top of the stairs.

She wore a light blue fuku with blue bows. She wore white gloves and boots. Her white hair was pulled back in a blue ribbon. Her pale skin and icy blue eyes made her look like a ghost.

"I shall not bear to look upon a fellow scout in pain. From the outer reach parts of the galaxy, guardian of the great moon Europa, I am Sailor Europa!" Her blue eyes looked at Garnetite with pure hatred. "How dare you hurt my teammate? _Europa Ice Blast!_" A shaft of blue light appeared in her hand as she tossed it at the monster. "She froze my tongue! Pfft can't speak, Gero!" Celeste looked at the mysterious scout in awe. "Wow thanks Sailor Europa! You're a real life saver!" Sailor Europa glanced at her. "No need for thanks, your actions is thanks enough. Now if you won't mind by finishing off this monster." Celeste blinked. "Oh yeah but how do I beat it?" Lianne finally woke up and walked over to Celeste. "Use your tiara and shouted Sun Tiara Smash!" She said. "My tiara, you mean like this?" Celeste took off her tiara. She then gave a quick yelp. It turned into a small glowing disk in her hand. "Cool! _Sun Tiara Smash!_" She threw the tiara. It spun through the air and collided with the monster. It burst into dust and scattered on the ground. Garnetitie looked flabbergasted. "Ugh I'll get energy from this planet next time. Until then Sailor brats!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of red light.

Celeste took a breather as she sat on the ground. "You saved the day Sailor Sun! Why are you so upset?" Lianne asked. Celeste looked at Lianne with tears in her eyes. "I still have to go home and confess to daddy why I was home so late! Not to mention my bad test grade." Lianne sighed, but comforted the crying girl. Celeste sniffled and looked into the night sky. "Thanks for turning me into Sailor Sun. Maybe being a superhero is my purpose in life. Perhaps one day I'll finally meet this Sailor Europa's true form." Lianne smiled. _For a brownie head, she's not half bad. I guess she'll form a team of her own and they'll save this world from ruins._ She thought. Celeste stood up. "Now then why don't we got grab a quick bite to eat. I didn't exactly bring a lunch today and I'm starving!" Celeste started to walk down the road. Lianne rolled her eyes. _I hope my friend, Luna, is having better progress than I am._ Celeste and Lianne walked down the road together not knowing that a brand new adventure had only just begun.

End of Act 1.

Well what do you think? Not bad for the first chapter. Until next time, Act 2: Sailor Europa. The sunlight is the message of hope!


	2. Act 2: Sailor Europa

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the support for the last chapter. Now here's the next!**

**Act Two: Sailor Europa  
**

_Meanwhile, in the kingdom of darkness, Garnetite was getting scolded by Queen Leiko. "You've failed me, Garnetite. You didn't retrieve the sun crystal or any energy for my revival." She said. Garnetite looked to the ground. "My lady I am working hard to retrieve the crystal for you. In fact, I've done some research about Earth. Apparently you can get a lot of energy from people who work hard." He smiled, smugly. Queen Leiko looked at him, intrigued. "I'm listening..." _

Celeste paced her bedroom floor. She flopped on her bed and sighed.

"So what you're saying is that I have to find this sun princess before the Negaverse does?" She repeated to Lianne.

Lianne nodded. "Why yes, you and Sailor Europa must join forces to find her. But you'll also need to know the identity of her to work with her."

Celeste mumbled something about working too hard. Lianne gritted her teeth. "Look Celeste you are a Sailor Scout. You must unlock those powers hidden inside yourself and save the universe." "ALRIGHT I GET IT, LIANNE! I have to "save the world" and try to get good grades while doing it." From downstairs her father yelled "Celeste dinnertime! It's ramen with pork, your favorite!" Celeste eyes got bigger than her head. "Sorry Lianne the world can wait! It's dinnertime!" Celeste ran downstairs, leaving an uncertain Lianne sighing.

On the other side of town, a girl walked in the glow of the moonlight. Her long white hair was tied in a ponytail that hung down to her sides. Icy blue eyes scanned the area where she walked_. Study club tonight was very fascinating! I studied advanced calculus and honors English, not to mention Astro-physics. _She thought. A cold wind blew on her face as she looked at the moon above her. _I can't believe there's another girl out there that's just like me!_ _Maybe if we form an alliance. No if she wants me, she'll have to find me. _She laughed as she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She looked up to see a girl with blue hair peering at her. "That's alright I wasn't watching where I was going! Did you just come from that study hall at the library?" She asked.

"Yeah your name's Amy Misuno, right?"

"Why yes and your name is?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Yukino Snow."

"Wow look at these scores!" Celeste said the next day at school.

She and Suki were looking at the District 54 Day School results for the Algebra test. "Yeah Celeste your scores are higher than last time…by one point." Suki said. Celeste scowled at her. "At least I'm better than that Tsukino girl. She has to be worse than me." Celeste said, proudly. "Yeah she gets the lowest grade every time. Oh look at the scores for one and two: Amy Misuno and Yukino Snow." Some students gasped and looked at the chart. Sure enough the names Amy and Yukino were at the top of the list.

"Hey doesn't that Yukino girl go to the study club?" said one guy.

"Yeah that's the club for super smart geniuses." his friend said.

"That's so cool! Maybe I should go to the Study club!" exclaimed Celeste. Suki shook her head.

Garnetite looked out the window of the Juban library. _This place screams pure energy, not to mention its where people work hard at._ He thought. He watched as some students flooded the library for study hall. Garnetite smiled as his librarian monster welcomed them in. "Make sure to take their energy, Libra Ian!" he said via headphones. "My pleasure Garnetite, master." She replied back. He grinned.

_Nothing can stop me now! Not even that pesky Sailor Sun!_

"So you're going to a study hall at the library?" Lianne asked as she and Celeste walked to the library. "Yep I'm going to get educated and become super smart!" She said, happily. Lianne sighed deeply. "What am I going to do with you?" Celeste skipped ahead, tripping over a rock. "Oh no my backpack!" She exclaimed while it sailed through the sky. It fell and someone yelled OUCH! "Oops so sorry, didn't watch where I was going!" Celeste apologizes. She gasped. "Hey your Yukino Snow, the smart president of the Study Club!" Yukino looked up and smiled. "Yep, just making my way to the club right now." "That's great! I wanted to ask you…" They were interrupted by a loud crash. "What was that?" Celeste asked. "Trouble!" Yukino said. Lianne looked at her. _Is she the mysterious sailor scout? She looks like her and I'm picking up some unusual energy readings._ She thought. "Well gotta go! See ya, buh-bye!" Celeste said, running down the street.

"Weird girl." Yukino said. But it was no time for thinking. "Time for action." Yukino raised up a pen with a snowflake on top. "**Europa Moon Power!**"

"Now that was rude Celeste. Leaving her there was unacceptable!" Lianne lectured.

"No time for complaining. It's time to kick some Nega-butts! **Sun Prism Power**!" Celeste shouted as she transformed into her sailor uniform.

She ran straight into the library. "If it isn't Sailor Sun! Welcome to your last class." Garnetite sneered. Sailor Sun looked at the bodies of her fellow classmates on the floor.

"How dare you ruin their time of learning? You should be held back a year for this. I'm Sailor Sun and in the name of the sun, I'll teach you pain." Celeste recited.

"I have no time for this. Beat her Libra Ian!" The monster smiled. "Welcome to class! Your first lesson: Pain!" She summoned books out of thin air and threw them at her. Celeste yelped avoiding the books. "Help I can't fail this class!" She shouted. A blast of cold air filled the library. Standing at the door was Sailor Europa. "Need a hand? _Europa Ice Blast!" _ Celeste nodded. "Watch this _Sun Tiara Smash!_" The two attacks combined and destroyed the monster. "Drats foiled again!" Garnetite disappeared.

"I wish I knew who Sailor Europa is?" Celeste said later.

Lianne walked beside her. "We'll find out soon enough." Lianne looked at the picture of Yukino Snow. _We'll find out soon enough._

As Celeste woke up the next morning for school, late as usual, she began to ponder the identity of the mysterious scout. _I wish I knew who she was_, Celeste thought. She was so busy thinking she wasn't paying attention to where she was going she tripped down the first step and fell the rest of the way down the flight of stairs. Her father looked at her, amused.

"Falling down steps again, I see", he said.

Celeste looked up smiling, "I was just deep in thought" she said.

Her father chuckled, "Well I'll hope you'll be deep in thought today. I just got your grades back from your algebra test".

Celeste screamed silently in her head, "It wasn't my fault I was trying to study and…I sort of fell asleep".

Her father shook his head, "What am I going to do with you, Celeste?"

Celeste ran quickly to school, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LATE AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" She ran so fast that she bumped into somebody and fell.

"Oh! Hi, Celeste", said Yukino.

"Oh! Hi, Yukino-san", said Celeste embarrassed.

She started to laugh as Yukino helped her up.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," said Yukino happily. "Where are you off to? School's the other way." Celeste said. "I'm taking a computer course at the college across town. So I'll be missing class today. It's a real bummer too; we're learning advanced calculus today." Celeste sweat dropped. Looking down, she saw Yukino's pen. "Oh what a pretty pen, where'd you get it?" Yukino gasped. "Got to go, bye Celeste, don't forget to study!" She ran down the street, worrily.

Lianne looked at the screen in front of her. She was at the Game star arcade, at the Sailor V! video game. "So my conformations were correct. Yukino does have a strange energy frequency, similar to Sailor Sun no less." She typed in a certain code and her picture was brought up.

"Just what are your intentions, Yukino Snow?"

Garnetite was wondering the same thing as he looked at the crystal ball in front of him.

"Stupid Sailor Sun and Europa, when I defeat you for good I'll finally obtain the general status!"

"Really, you head general?" said a voice.

Garnetite scowled as he looked up. "Diamondite leave me alone. This battle doesn't concern you!"

Diamondite shrugged as she flew down from her hiding place. She was a tall woman with long, curly black hair. She wore a deep scowl on her face; her eyes sparkled like, well, diamonds. Her uniform was grey like Garnetite but with a diamond shard stitched on hers.

"Whatever but Queen Leiko says your being very annoying? She said fail her again and you won't have a life to live." Diamondite clapped her hands. "Isn't that wonderful, I get to take over if you fail! Don't you think I'd be a better general?"

Garnetite huffed, disappearing in red light. Diamondite frowned. _He's such a downer. He knows I'll be a better general. Oh well guess it's back to scheming._ She laughed, disappearing in a white light.

After school, Celeste and Lianne walked to the college. "I wonder if Yukino-san is done yet." Celeste wondered aloud. "She probably is due to it being the end of the day." Lianne said. The college was a bright white building with glass paned windows. "Hey do you see the ominous glow in the window?" Celeste asked Lianne. An eerie blue glow came from the top window. Lianne gave a yelp. "That's the enemy! Quick Celeste transform now!" "You've got it, Lianne. **Sun Prism Power!**"

Celeste ran inside the building, Lianne in tow. "Now where's that strange light coming from?" Celeste asked. "Over there, Sailor Sun!" Lianne said, pointing at a large door that read _Computer Lab._ Celeste kicked down to door and gasped. Students were fainted on the floor but one of them was hanging from a monsters grasp.

"Yukino-san!" Celeste yelled.

"So you know this girl, how wonderful." Celeste growled as Garnetite appeared."I'll enjoy this very much. Surrender the golden crystal or I suck your friend here dry.

" Yukino looked at Sailor Sun. "Sorry I can't help." She said, weakly.

"What do you mean?" Celeste asked.

Yukino smiled and gave the monster a swift kick in the stomach. It screeched and dropped her to the ground. "What the-"Garnetite yelled.

"**Europa Moon Power!**" Yukino said, transforming in a blast of cold air.

"No way!" Celeste yelled. "I knew it, Yukino is Sailor Europa." Lianne said.

"That's right. I'm Sailor Europa, champion of knowledge. In the name of Europa, I shall freeze your incompetence!" She said, doing a signature pose.

"Come on Sailor Sun, let our powers combine." Sailor Europa said. Sailor Sun nodded as they both held hands.

Suddenly, a swirl of heat and cold surrounded them.

"No I can't fail! Not now!" Garnetite yelled.

The two scouts opened their eyes. "_Sailor Dual Attacks! Europa Ice Blast! Sun Tiara Smash!" _The icy tiara sailed through the air, hitting both the monster and Garnetite.

_I was defeated by two teenage girls. How humiliating!_ Garnetite thought as he turned into red sand.

Sailor Sun and Europa looked at each other and hugged.

"Yukino your Sailor Europa, why didn't you tell me?" Celeste asked.

Yukino blushed. "I wanted to find out your identity first. Sorry about that!"

They both laughed as Lianne smiled. _Two scouts found and one to go. I'm this close in finding the sun princess._ Lianne thought.

End of Act 2

Next Time: Act 3 Sailor Titania.

The sunlight is the message of hope.


	3. Act 3: Sailor Titania

**Hey everybody!**

**Time for a brand new episode of Sailor Sun! I'm finally adding the last Sailor scout for the team. Now without further ado...**

**Act 3: Sailor Titania  
**

"Did you hear we're getting a new student from America?" Suki asked Celeste.

Celeste yawned and leaned over her desk. "Yeah she was born here in Tokyo but moved to America, I heard." Celeste said, sleepily.

"I can't wait to hear about America. Sounds fascinating!" Suki squealed.

Mr. Ishida walked in the classroom. "Alright class, settle down! Now you've been hearing about our new student for a while. So let's give a big round of applause to Miss Himeko Young." He gestured to the girl at the door. She had long, wavy red hair. Her eyes were gray and she had freckles. She wore a gray skirt and white shirt. Her head was down behind her schoolbag.

_Wow she looks really shy._ Celeste thought.

"Miss Young please take a seat by Miss Hinata please." Mr. Ishida said. Himeko nodded and sat down by Celeste. Suddenly, Celeste felt a jolt down her neck. _This girl is giving off a weird aura. Is she possessed by the shadows?_ Celeste wondered. Himeko looked at Celeste.

"Uh…hi." She said, shyly.

Celeste smiled. "Welcome to District 54 Day School. I'm Celeste and it's nice to meet you." She smiled and wrote something down in her noticed her pen had wings on the top.

"Where'd you get that pretty pen?" Celeste asked.

Himeko gave a loud squeal and shoved the pen in her notebook. "It was a gift, from my mom." She said, quietly.

* * *

Sailor Eris looked into her crystal ball. "Queen Leiko I have some wonderful news." She said, happily.

"What is it? Spit it out!" The queen hissed.

Eris coiled her finger around a strand of hair. "Those pesky Sailor girls may have defeated me in the past, but I found a way to destroy them. We can use them again."

The queen pondered the idea of using the shadows for the first time. "Well this is good news indeed. Very well then, use the controlling shadows." Eris smiled and waved her hands. "_Shadows of the galaxy, listen to my call. Find weak bodies to control. Use their energy and destroy the Sailor scouts!" _ Shadows crept their out of the darkness and headed to Earth.

"Let those Sailor brats stop me now. Hahahahahaha!" Eris cackled.

* * *

"Yukino-san I like you to meet Himeko. Himeko this is Yukino and my cat, Lianne." Celeste said.

Himeko waved shyly, hiding her face behind school bags. It was lunchtime and the girls were enjoying the beautiful day outside. Yukino grinned happily, watching her new friend write something in her book.

"Is that tonight's homework your writing?" She asked, curiously.

"No." Himeko muttered.

Lianne purred as she hopped on her lap. "Lianne it's rude to jump on people without permission!" Celeste scolded.

"It's alright. I have a cat at home who loves doing this. It's his way of showing affection." Himeko said, rubbing Lianne's cheek.

"You have a cat too, what's his name?" Yukino asked.

"Apollo because he has golden fur like the sun." Lianne nearly fell out of Himeko's lap. _She couldn't possibly mean…not him._ Lianne thought, worriedly.

"What do you write in that book anyway?" Celeste asked. Himeko leaned forward.

"I write my most treasured memories in it." She whispered.

Celeste and Yukino's eyes glinted. "That's really pretty." Celeste said. The wind started to pick up rapidly. The sun was covered by clouds giving a slight chill to the girls.

"Does it feel like it's getting colder to you?" Himeko asked.

"That's impossible I check the temperature every morning! Now it told me it would be warm today and it's chilly." Yukino whined.

Himeko looked at Celeste. "Does she do this all the time?"

"Only if she gets something wrong." A crash came from the school building.

"What was that?" Himeko asked, scared.

"Sounds like trouble." Yukino replied.

"Why does most of this stuff happen at school?" Celeste asked. Lianne looked at us as if she was saying _Transform now_! "Himeko you stay out here. We'll check out the school." She, Yukino, and Lianne ran to the school building leaving a confused Himeko.

Himeko watched them run into the school building. Her eyes looked as if she were just about to cry. _My new friends are so brave. I wish I was brave like them. I'm scared of everything and can't even stand up for myself._ Himeko felt eyes watching her and spun around. he shadows on the ground were rising up. Himeko gasped and fell back. She tried to scream but no sound emerged. She tried to move but she was frozen on the spot. The first shadow lunged at her. She closed her eyes expecting pain when… "HIMEKO!"

Himeko looked up to see Lianne blocking the attack with a flash of light.

"Y...y...you can talk?!" Himeko stuttered.

"Yes and I'd like you to use your pen, please. Raise it high and shout Titania moon power." Himeko looked at her pen in bewilderment.

"Um…okay? **Titania Moon Power!**" The pen shone brightly and dispersed the shadows. Himeko looked at what she was wearing.

She wore a gray skirt and had white bows on her back and chest. Her red hair was tied in a bun and she wore a silver tiara. Her gray high heels made her look taller. She also wore white hand gloves.

"Use your fairy dust, Sailor Titania!" Lianne shouted.

Himeko looked at the fairy dust bag in her hands. She looked at the shadows, which were glaring at her. "I'm not scared of you anymore." Himeko said, bravely. She took the fairy dust and made a wide circle.

"_Titania Fairy Circle!" _The shadows were trapped in a circle of energy. "Now for the final touch, _Titania Fairy Duster!" _Golden sparkles shimmered around the shadows and burst into mini firecrackers. The shadows wailed and disappeared.

"Way to go, Himeko! Great job!" Lianne said.

Himeko smiled. "No problem Lianne."

She de-transformed as soon as Celeste and Yukino came out of the building. "Are you alright, Himeko?" Yukino asked. Himeko didn't reply but nodded.

"That's a relief. Can't lose my new friend on her first day!" Celeste said, hugging her. Startled, Himeko hugged back. _I think I'll fit in just fine here._ She thought.

* * *

**Next time:  
**

**Celeste: Who are you?**

**?: I am a sailor scout like you, but I serve the dark queen.**

**Yukino: The three of us must protect Earth at all cost! No matter what they throw at us!**

**Himeko: Sun! Europa! I could really use some help here!**

**Next time, Act 4: Sailor Nyx**

**The sunlight is a messenger of hope.**


End file.
